Artemis
Artemis is the Global Protector of Warriors for the Silver Guard. Appearance In his human form Artemis is a white male of taller than average height, with a slender, but muscular build. Artemis keeps his hair short on all sides, but with longer bangs he has been shown to keep pushed up, or sometimes lying flat on his forehead. Artemis has bright blue eyes, a thin face with sunken in cheeks, indicating his thin body. Other than his standard Protector uniform, grey shoes, dark grey slacks, and a grey double-breasted jacket with purple section on the right breast fold, Artemis is often seen wearing civilian clothes. In his feline form he takes on the appearance of a average sized short-hair tabby cat with white fur, large blue eyes, and with a gold crescent moon on his forehead. Personality Artemis appears to have a laid-back personality most of the time, taking some things less seriously than Luna. However he is also very protective of those he works with and is in charge of, Minako especially, and has the tendency to act like a big brother to her. History Artemis was born on the planet Mau , nothing is known about his childhood or his parents, only that at some time on Mau he met Luna and fell in love with her. After being sent to Earth, after he searched for information about the Silver Crystal and lived in Texas where he stole fragments of it from NASA. Sometime before 1992 he reconnected with Luna and then the rest of the survivors in Japan. Plot Artemis first appears in Crossing the Rubicon and plays a short game of volleyball with Minako while discussing that Luna has awakened another Warrior and discussing Minako's mission. Artemis and Minako then reappear in Blonde Ambition 1 where they face off against Eros before meeting up with Luna and Usagi. Artemis appears frequently afterwards, assisting the girl's on their missions. Weapons & Equipment *'Pappenheimer Rapier:' Artemis' weapon of choice is a rapier. A shard of the Silver Crystal is embed into the metal hilt of the rapier. When activated the blade glows and takes on a new shape as a claymore. *'Silver Crystal Fragment': After Artemis managed to retrieve numerous pieces of the shattered Silver Crystal he, along with the other Protectors, all took a shard. It is later revealed they all embed their shards into their weapons. When activated it supplies Artemis with a substantial boost in power and grants him the abilitiy to clenase weaker Youma and supress stronger ones. His weapon also changes shape, increasing the damage it is able to inflict. *'Mau Battle Armor': The armor covers the entire body, leaving only the head exposed and is made entirely of white segmented plates. It is rumored to be able to withstand nine fatal blows before breaking. Powers & Abilities Affinity: Artemis is a master of magic, having knowledge over numerous spells. He often uses elemental spells in battle. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Artemis is a master when it comes to combat. In prolonged battles he has been shown to fall back onto hand to hand combat. His style of fighting has been shown to focus on acrobatics, flipping and jumping to avoid attacks, all the while unleashing brutal hits whose impact relies on the momentum gained from his moments. Master Mage: Artemis has shown a proficient knowledge of magical spells, although he has only been shown using a small number, his ability to use them instantly in battle without thought speaks to her ability with them. *Spinta ("Thrust"'): By calling out the command "Spinta" or commanding it mentally, a pale blue light erupts from the tip of his rapier. The target hit by the light is thrown back a distance that depends on the strength of the spell, as well as the target's own strength. *Legare ("''Tie ; Bind"): By calling out the command "Legare" and sticking his rapier blade into an object, like the ground, Artemis can summon thick bands of fabric that will encase the target. These bands appear to be extremely durable as well as resistant to the elements as they were able to contain Blaise while his entire body was ignited. *Cremazione ("''Cremation"): By calling out the command "Cremazoine" Artemis can summon flames from his rapier blade. The full damage of the flames is unknown as during his battle with Blaise they had no effect, but against Zoisite he opted to cut his burning arm off rather than extinguish the flames. *Fulmine ("''Lightning ; Thunderbolt"): After sticking his sword into the air and calling out "Fulmine" a bolt of lightning from the sky strikes the intended target. '''Speed Master: Artemis is shown to have incredible speed, able to strike several opponents in mid air in a matter of seconds, before his sword drops to the ground. He also is able to transport his body over short distances, using his sword as a base for those transmissions. Tactical Master: Artemis possess a great deal of knowledge about battle and war. This enables him to formulate a battle plan within seconds and to execute it flawlessly. Category:Male Category:Mau Category:Silver Guard Category:Protector Category:Lunarian